South Park: Fanfic Season
by CrashMan37
Summary: Different shenanigans occur, akin to previous ones long ago. Rated T for adhering to South Park's canonical method of comedy, only milder to follow this website's rules. Shipping mileage may vary.


South Park: Fanfic Season

Episode 1: Reaching for the StarCraft

Principal Victoria anticipated Friday. Once school was over, she could arrange the school's teaching the way she desired. She observed one of her teacher's classes: Mr. Garrison. The principal decided his antics have led to more harmful results towards students than helpful. Tests were obvious evidence enough; she noticed how the fourth graders in Mr. Garrison's class did not perform well on the last few tests, and wondered if they were going to pass fourth grade at all. She paced back and forth, until an idea sprang into mind.

Talk of StarCraft 2 had been running amok amongst students for quite some time. A popular game, the principal felt that an aspect of the game needed to be emulated while attracting students to education, which was the main item Mr. Garrison was missing in his teaching methods. In fact, half the time she was wondering if Mr. Garrison was actually _trying_ to be fired so that he could use his sexuality as a crutch to mooch off the school for money.

She shrugged, and surely enough, she decided to bring one of the best PC gamers she knew: Kenny McCormick. If anyone was decent enough at computer games, it was Kenny. She made quick note courtesy of the free Sony laptops she presumed would aid the children in their academics, but ended up being yet another psychosocial distraction; this time it was to her benefit. She turned her microphone on, and announced to the rest of the school:

"Can a Kenny McCormick come to the Principal's Office? It's urgent. If he has his school laptop, I suggest he brings it."

The principal decided to allow his laptop so she could see if he even had StarCraft 2 to begin with; that was the first step in order for her plan to work. However, knowing how her announcement might take time to react, she turned on the television to watch Tosh.0 on Comedy Central. However, after a few moments of Internet culture was "humorously" expended, she turned it off and sighed with disappointment.

"Makes me wish stand-up comedy involving the Internet would actually be practical," she remarked. "Oh well, at least I can look at TV Tropes without cringing."

Surely enough, Kenny came in. He asked, "Was there something I did?"

The principal replied, "No, Kenny, I just want you to turn on your laptop."

Kenny glanced at the principal, shrugged, then set up his laptop. He then paused with curiosity to inquire of the principal's motives as he waited for his laptop to turn on, "Why do you need me to play with my laptop in your office?"

The principal answered, "I wanted to see if you had StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty installed on it. I heard it's really popular."

Kenny smiled, then laughed. He took the StarCraft 2 disc out and showed it to her, then he placed it back in the laptop.

"Good, good," the principal nodded approvingly, "I wanted to know how well you play it."

Kenny tilted his head to the left, "You serious?"

The principal affirmed, "Yes. I'm serious."

Kenny asked, "Why do you want to know of my skills in StarCraft 2 for?"

Her answer was, "Because I want to see if I can copy a part of the game for a new teacher. I was hoping to hire someone to replace Mr. Garrison."

Kenny was astounded, "'Bout time. His teaching sucks ass!"

Her reply was, "I know; that's why I was hoping to understand a few things about the game."

Kenny shrugged, "I wonder what part of the game you want to know about."

Later on, during lunch, Kenny explained the principal's ambitions in great detail to his friends.

"I wonder how long she's wanted to get rid of Mr. Garrison for good," Stan remarked smartly.

"She claims it was a good while. She gave me an assignment she claims has higher priority over whatever homework Mr. Garrison has," Kenny asserted proudly.

"Aw, man, lame!," Cartman interjected, "I wish I could get assignments replaced!"

"What did she tell you to do instead?," Kyle was curious.

"She said I should play the Single Player campaign and see if there are any fictional characters I should have emulated into a robot teacher, at least when I mentioned having already beaten the campaign on Brutal difficulty," Kenny stated blatantly.

Cartman simply laughed, "How's Kenny going to be able to do that? He's too poor!"

Kyle and Kenny both glared at Cartman while Stan stared blankly into the atmosphere.

Kyle remarked angrily, "Well, maybe if you didn't have your head so far out your ass you could see that Kenny doesn't need money if he has the teacher's approval."

Stan, bored and tired of the usual chatter between Kyle and Cartman, decided to sit next to Wendy in order to eat in peace.

Wendy greeted Stan warmly, "Oh. Hey, Stan."

Stan smiled, "Hey, Wendy. Kenny just got told by the principal to play the Single Player campaign in StarCraft 2 again in order to make a robot teacher who shall replace Mr. Garrison, or so Kenny claims."

Wendy looked baffled, "What an odd thing for the principal to do!"

Stan sighed, "Chances are Mr. Garrison is starting to get on people's nerves, but if Kenny can replace Cartman and some of the other people here, maybe this plan has some good effects."

Wendy asked, "Can I join in on whatever Kenny's doing? It sounds somewhat interesting."

Stan looked at Wendy oddly; he did not think she'd actually be interested in Kenny's project. However, the reasoning for her desire to contribute was presumed to be elimination of Cartman. An ideal motive, it would at least do the school two separate favors.

Stan nodded, "Yeah, but I think the principal might want you to ask her permission for help."

Wendy still approached Kenny. Her persistence in wanting to help Kenny's crusade in enabling the principal bothered Stan to an extent, but he shrugged it off and realized her aspirations were much more helpful to him than initially thought.

"Hey, Kenny," Wendy greeted Kenny calmly.

Kenny smiled, "Hey, Wendy! What's up?"

Wendy went back to bring her laptop and sat next to Kenny, "Want to play StarCraft 2 with me?"

She looked at him. He looked back at her. Kenny then cheered in exclamation several "Yahoo!"s, then calmly took his seat.

He responded in a calm voice, "Yes."

Wendy then went to the principal, with Kenny sitting on her left.

"Well, Wendy, I guess if you are up for it helping Kenny with his project will be fine," the principal stated with no hint of disturbance with Kenny's gossipy behaviors.

Kenny and Wendy then gave each other high-fives and proceeded to the library, where they took a table and proceeded to play StarCraft 2's campaign. Kenny decided to help Wendy with the campaign, as she was far less experienced. Especially since she was trying to do the first few missions on Brutal difficulty, much to Kenny's chagrin.

"No, no. You need more marines. There's a Siege Tank who will make a mess of your army quick if you don't have enough firepower."

"Bunkers are mineral consuming. Just get two marines for the same amount of resources."

"Just make Tech Labs. The only mission where a Reactor is worth using is the mission featuring the Vikings. In fact, maybe make 3 Barracks instead of two if you like Reactors so much."

"You should wait to do that mission until you increase the HP of the Bunkers and get Siege Tanks."

As for later missions, however...

"Damn, you're making good use of those Reapers!"

"Goliaths, with Marauder support? Nice!"

"You do well controlling only one character throughout the whole mission. Perhaps this increases your micro-ing skill, grasshopper. Or the mission's just a joke even on Brutal."

"You make me wish Vultures were outside the campaign. Spider mine placement is really good."

Kenny's commentary improved Wendy's playing abilities of this "new" game twicefold. Observing the different characters, Wendy looked up to James Raynor, especially during the missions where he helps the colonists on differing fringe worlds. She also seemed to like Gabriel Tosh and the advice being given to Raynor, because more often than not it helped story-wise with both seriousness and comedy. There was also Matt Horner, who reminded her so much of Stan Marsh that in every cutscene and mission she assumed it was Stan talking to her, or at least replaced Horner's voice with Stan's for the dialogue. In fact, other than Tychus Findlay, there really wasn't a main character she disliked.

After the campaign had been finished, Kenny and Wendy once again high-fived each other. They then celebrated completion of the campaign at Bennigan's, per the umpteenth recommendation Butters made. For once, Kenny decided to humor him and actually go there. So he treated Wendy to Bennigan's.

"Thanks for helping me beat the campaign, Kenny," Wendy expressed her gratitude for the time spent on the campaign, which had been twelve hours.

"You're always welcome," Kenny remarked positively, "You learn quicker than Stan and Kyle!"

Wendy chuckled at the remark, then sighed when she remembered she was better at video gaming than **her boyfriend, Stan.** She would look dorkier than **her boyfriend, Stan.** Nevertheless, apparently looking rather nerdy did not matter when it's versus eliminating Cartman from her class, and possibly from the school. He was simply too offensive and rude to everybody for the chance to make a robotic substitute passed up.

The problem with the project was the expense of the materials usually idealized for a robot version of a human. Kenny did not discuss that with either Principal Victoria or Wendy, and sadly, this showed. However, Kenny did go on the Internet to do research on a StarCraft 2 competition in the hopes of taking notes on opponents' strategies. He did not have to, however; Stan, Kyle, Butters, and Bebe showed up with a printed replica of a poster.

"Hey Wendy," Bebe started, "Kenny's friends and I decided to help you guys with your project, but not directly."

"Yeah," Stan sighed, "Sure is fun." He sounded reluctant. Given Wendy's bizarre interest in StarCraft 2 being reinforced by Kenny's training, who wouldn't feel second rate to a video game? The irony of it all is how Stan's made Wendy feel second rate more times than he is currently feeling. He then maintained his stance as he deftly avoided throwing up from seeing Wendy's mere presence. Kenny also tried keeping a straight face, in order to prevent laughter from emitting.

Stan sat next to Kenny, then stated flatly, "I want to play against you." His eyes stabbed at Kenny, who looked indifferent.

Kenny shrugged, "Okay, your loss." He activated his laptop and pointed to an empty booth table for Stan, "Play there. I don't want to see your every move and counter you too easily."

Stan simply glared at Kenny, "You've got it."

And so Stan and the others went to the empty booth as instructed. Wendy noticed Stan's odd change in behavior and attributed it to a feeling that his emotional value was being lowered. She went to check on Stan.

"Stan?," Wendy approached him cautiously. After all, him throwing up on her in front of other people, especially in a restaurant, would be more-or-less an embarassing, repulsive sight even to imagine.

"Stan, please! I'm doing the StarCraft 2 operation as a favor to you! Why are you doing this?," Wendy tried asking to see if Stan would be more rational in his thought process. Such was not the case however, since he did not react toward her questions with a single word. He was busy watching his force of Marines and Marauders writhe in agony to Kenny's force of Colossi and Immortals, with a small portion of the army supported by Phoenixes to go up against the Medivacs healing the Marines and Marauders. There was also a Sentry for the front lines so the Immortals would not be crushed by the Marauders' anti-armor grenades while they took the initiative. The screams of the Marines and Marauders as they met their deaths reminded Stan of the arduous pain he felt when the hockey team he coached was decimated. It did not even help that Kenny, too, had suffered a few casualties in a good portion of his Colossi army.

"Stan, I'm going easy on you for Wendy's sake," Kenny remarked, "Otherwise the match-up would be a lot _less_ favorable. And you'd look like a total pansy."

Wendy heard this and sat back next to Kenny, "You're encouraging Stan being defeated miserably? Why?"

"Dude, Stan will get over it. It's not like he's died multiple times and returned to kick ass again. That's why the Immortal is my favorite Protoss unit. Because they can come back and win against their enemies. Except if the person using Immortals is worthy of animosity."

Wendy was astounded by Kenny's vocabulary. She expected him to be far more profane, what with being around Cartman and other guys, than he was behaving towards her. She wondered if this discrepancy was tantamount to infatuation for a few seconds before realizing Kenny's relationships having gone sour in the past due to his dying. She asked Kenny, "Hey, mind if I confront Stan? He's trying to defeat me, not you."

Kenny looked at Wendy oddly via tilting his head and shrugged carelessly, "Aw, what the hell. You're attractive enough."

He then asked one of the waiters for a refill of his Dr. Pepper while he watched Wendy.

"Hey, let's start over, Stan," Wendy remarked, "I'm generally better as Zerg anyway."

Stan looked surprised that Wendy wanted a piece of him. Was this to teach him a lesson to not be jealous? Like she was one to talk; whenever Stan showed anything resembling infatuation toward anyone else, Wendy would always try to outperform that particular person. He wasn't going to let self-righteousness get the better of him this time.

Stan stated, in a tone of familiarity, "I've learned something today."

Butters excitedly complimented Stan, "Gosh, Stan, I wish I could learn as much as you."

Stan continued, disregarding Butters' compliment, "I've learned that I am pretty much the-" His voice sounded more infested, akin to more Zerg-like qualities. However, before Stan could finish what he had to say, a trunk honked loudly and continuously.

Kyle pinched his nose and shut his eyes in disturbance, "Aw, damn it."

Kenny looked at Wendy and advised, "Change the race back to Protoss. Now!"

"Huh? Why?," Wendy was confused, "Reaver drops aren't doable in StarCraft 2. You made that distinction to me the first time I played 'Toss." Kenny knew better, however.

"I've taken the time to look at Stan's online profile. He hasn't lost a single 1v1 game as Zerg."

"I'll kill his winning streak easily," Wendy remained confident, knowing that she was Stan's one, true (really-well-known, at least) weakness.

"How can you kill that which has no life?," Kenny asked in a baffled, incendiary tone.

Wendy complimented Kenny's question, "Good inquiry. Maybe I'll figure it out." She gently pat Kenny's head in an attempt to calm his nerves as she began the game as Protoss per his suggestion.

"Go 13 gate," Kenny remarked, "Please, for the love of all that is fucking amazing, go 13 gate."

Wendy took this to mean building 13 Gateways to summon her troops. Kenny noticed this upon her construction of the tenth Gateway.

"Um, he's probably teched himself while you made those extra Gateways-"

Wendy had teched while making the Gateways, that way once she reached thirteen Gateways total, she could turn them all into Warp Gates and have extra armor on her units, be they ground or air. Coincidentally, she also had a number of probes mining minerals and vespene that was divisible by thirteen, which was Kenny's true meaning of "13 Gate".

"My faith in you has been vindicated," Kenny sighed with relief, "Kick him square in the nuts!"

And that's what she did. When she noticed Stan's rush containing Roaches and Banelings, her response was to warp Zealots in retaliation, with Immortals coming in to help out. She then massed Colossi and, five minutes later, overwhelmed him easily.

"Woohoo!," Kenny cheered, "It looks like my training has finally worked!"

"This isn't Karate Kid," Wendy remarked, "I was skilled enough at strategy games from the first StarCraft.

Kenny was unsurprised, given he just mentioned Reavers from the original StarCraft and she took it well, "Cool."

"The first few years with Stan haven't been too close. So I decided to vent my frustrations somewhere. Making Zerglings and rushing people did the trick," she continued. Kenny was now mildly surprised, given her reasoning for playing the first StarCraft.

Kenny commented, "Now that you defeated someone in real life, chances are that playing in a big tournament will definitely work as a plan to get the funds to make that Mr. Garrison replacement!"

"Game's got no frontiers, brother," a familiar voice emnated from Wendy's laptop.

"Hrm?," Kenny paused in confusion, now actually surprised, "When did your computer decide to mimic Gabriel Tosh's voice? He sounds bad ass and all, but...come on... he reminds me of Stan..."

"Stan? Well shock the monkey, brother," the computer replied, "I remember plenty 'bout 'im, from tales told."

"Verbal tic, accent, and everything!," Kenny exclaimed in observation, "Well, except for the song lyric quotes of Peter Gabriel. You sure it's imitating Tosh correctly?"

"My iTunes does have a weird effect on my laptop," Wendy rolled her eyes, annoyed by Kenny's doubt of her computer's potential.

"I need to copy my data onto a save file so I don't fail at my programmin', brother," the computer snapped back, "Maybe I can help you out, big time."

Stan looked over to the computer with a glare which went unnoticed for a few seconds.

Then the computer retorted, "Cut the sour armor routine, brother. It won't be helpin' you now."

Stan rolled one of his sleeves up, as though he wanted to punch Wendy's computer. Kyle, however, held him back.

"No, Stan, please. Let's go. Remember the last time your envy got the better of you? We sang lyrics from _High School Musical_. Do you really want to go through a process just as annoying and socially painful?"

Kyle's reasoning met with Stan, who stood still, while muttering, "No, I don't."

After the events which took place at Bennigan's, Wendy and Kenny stayed up all night preparing for the StarCraft 2 tournament with various 2v2 and 1v1 (with observers) matches. It involved a lot of rigorous micromanaging of various units for various strategies.

Meanwhile, Stan and Kyle were playing with their laptops at Butters' residence. Cartman and Butters watched.

"Hey, maybe if I change a strategy or two, I can-," Kyle remarked, but was interrupted.

"No," Stan's voice grew more Zerg-like, "I must simply do it faster."

Cartman groaned sardonically, "Gee, Stan, maybe you should stick up for yourself instead of being a doormat."

"Your mom's a doormat," Stan said in a smug tone, "Ever wonder why?"

To this, Cartman simply charged at Stan with the intent of beating him senseless. Butters held him back with all of his might.

"If you spill blood on the walls, I'll get grounded again!," Butters yelled as he exhibited minor stuggle, "Besides, there's no point in fighting Stan. He's become...edgier."

Cartman was confused and stopped resisting Butters' attempts to keep Cartman from killing Stan, "Edgier? He just has a voice change. That's not edgy at all."

"It isn't?," Butters asked, wondering if what his parents told him was yet another lie, "Gosh dang it! I should've known not to trust my parents."

He then departed, wondering how many times he's had to teach his parents not to deceive him, especially when it's proven fatal to the entire town they lived in.

Cartman looked at Stan peculiarly, "Dude, how the hell does someone like you turn infested? Is there even a...?"

Stan smirked, ready to pull another witty snark on Cartman to test his patience. However, Kyle interrupted him quickly,

"Cartman may be a fat piece of crap, but we're practically the only friends he's got. Imagine how the rest of the school would treat him without us."

Stan cackled deeply and loudly, to the point where Butters' parents were within earshot despite being a floor below from him. They had been interrupted from watching Tosh.0, but actually smiled that someone was louder than the television.

"Oh, Kyle, you amuse me the most out of all my male friends. You have such a knight in shining armor routine going that I could shine said armor quickly."

"Shine...armor?," Kyle was reasonably baffled by his friend's sudden change in mannerisms, "Stan, is there something you're not telling me?"

Stan grew more and more infested in front of both Kyle and Cartman, and almost attacked Kyle. Regaining some instinct to not hurt Kyle, all he could do to avert his infestation from spreading to his best friend was to jump out of Butters' window. He then shrieked in mental agony, wondering what went wrong inside his brain. A few minutes later, Kyle was outside, and picking Stan up from the ground.

"Stan...," Kyle was almost in tears, "I have to take you to a hospital before the problem gets worse. Hopefully they can find a cure." He started approaching a hospital with the disdain of traversing to it by foot.

Cartman followed the both of them, "Hey, get some gloves and a space suit before you pick an infested person up!"

Later that evening, Stan's infestation made news worldwide, to the detriment of Blizzard Entertainment's development team, who recognized the unfortunate child.

"Hey, he's one of the lifeless who helped us many a month ago!," exclaimed Salzman.

A different developer bemoaned, "Aww, man! Something's not right!"

"Perhaps... we should host a StarCraft 2 tourney in South Park. There's rumours that a female player has risen from there to challenge us!," another developer announced.

"Hrm," Salzman was unsurprised. He always foretold events with an astute choice of vocabulary, "Still, her aims don't relate to the game at all. Whatever's going on...it involves a relationship with the infested boy. The only reason we made Safe Haven the canon choice of the two was to reflect the Zerg virus with an optimistic future. I disagree with it, given the Protoss already cured Stukov!"

Some of the other developers murmured comments, such as:

"We despise the Nintendo 64. Making a port of our game into that console was a grave error!"

"Do the players really pay attention to the story, Salzman?"

"Aw, leave him be. He's been right once with his prophecies."

"The thing is, he's not a psychic!"

"But he wrote Gabriel Tosh's lines!"

"We gave him that job because he's actually a pretty good writer. Have you _seen_ the fan fiction people make involving Nova when they side with her? It's despicable!"

Meanwhile, Wendy and Kenny visited the hospital for Stan.

"Stan... what's happened to you?"

Stan's physiology changed slightly, to the point of almost appearing to be a Hydralisk. Kenny was repulsed by this change, while Wendy broke into tears. Kenny patted her on the back with partial sympathy, granted he was well aware of her relationship with Stan. However, Kenny himself wondered what her reaction would be to him being infested. He imagined she'd be grossed out by this and somewhat empathetic, and assumed that would be the case.

Kenny observed around him camera men who simply stared at Stan with their cameras on. He glared at them, knowing full well they were filming Stan for ratings.

"Hey, that's my friend you're filming! Turn that off!," Kenny yelled.

"Nah," a camera man retorted, "Boss' orders."

Kenny escorted Wendy out, bemoaning the callousness of the camera men. She was still crying, much to his dismay.

He saw some tissues, swiftly groped a tissue box, and gave the entire box for Wendy to blow from. She took only two tissues, started blowing the tissues, then disposed of them in a recycling bin. They were made of paper, so it would be nonsensical for tissues not to be recycled. Kenny held Wendy's hand and dragged her out of the hospital.

"Wendy," Kenny remarked sternly, "Would Stan _really_ want to see you cry like this?"

Wendy tried to retain herself from sobbing, but ultimately failed. Kenny shook his head, and offered, "Want to go to Burger King to take a break from StarCraft 2?"

She nodded quickly, and both departed for Burger King. Little did both know that Blizzard Entertainment would create an entire gambit out of the choice of restaurant for both children, and created a "actor" version of Executor Selendis, a female Protoss who was a key factor of the StarCraft 2 story, at least for the Colonist missions. In short, Salzman dressed up as Selendis. Why? Because he once did that one Halloween after StarCraft 2 was finished, and the results were comedically favorable to the point where even Daniel Tosh riffed on it. However, Salzman's watching of the reenactments was not favorably met, and he demanded the store owner change the channel upon seeing Tosh.0 recall the moment in time.

Salzman's impersonation of Selendis was, without a doubt, aided by a voice alteration machine. He saw Kenny and Wendy, and approached them,

"En Taro Tassadar, children."

Kenny looked at Salzman weirdly, wondering why he was crossdressing as a Protoss among things, "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me, child?," Salzman quipped back.

"Actually, all I can interpret of you from your look is that you're really, really creepy for approaching us and pretending to be a female Protoss," Kenny said in a matter-of-fact manner, "I'm treating my friend's girlfriend because she saw him infested."

"...Infested?," Salzman asked curiously, "You mean like the Zerg?"

"Damn it, creepy man!," Kenny grew impatient, his face reddening, "Stop dicking around! Can't you see I'm trying to make a friend feel better?" He then stood in line, with Wendy calmly sitting down. She had stopped crying, but still had the uncharismatic appearance of depression.

Kenny asked her, "What do you want?"

Wendy sighed, "A XT Steakhouse Burger."

Kenny nodded in affirmation and proceeded toward the clerks, preparing to order for the both of them.

While Kenny was ordering, Salzman went to the bathroom to escape the awkward clothing and create a better impression for the two children he was trying to recruit as part of Blizzard's gambit. Granted, they had not left the restaurant, so he was still okay. Instead he dressed up as a Terran Spectre. This, however, caused Kenny to still be annoyed. However, he retained his form, since he figured he could at least try to humor Salzman.

"Name's Salzman. I work for Raynor's Raiders," Salzman introduced himself.

Kenny nodded, then closed his eyes for a slightly sarcastic smile. Since Kenny keeps the hood of his parka up, Salzman could not detect the sarcasm at all. Wendy remained silent, but looked up at Salzman

"You said your friend was infested, right?," Salzman asked curiously, continuing.

Wendy remarked sarcastically, "Yeah. You tried to get info from us a few seconds ago. What are you here for?"

Salzman thought, _Oh dear, it appears that she and this infested boy were pretty close. Perhaps __I just need to cut to the chase before I piss her off and ruin my own plans._

"We at Blizzard Entertainment have been developing a cure for infestation. We had a prototype which was inside a Nintendo 64," he lectured, "We also had a character named Dr. Hanson, who-"

Kenny interrupted, yelling, "Dr. Hanson is a nut! Stop mentioning her! I wish "Safe Haven" wasn't canon!"

Salzman paused upon Kenny's exclamation, and sighed, "Do you mind coming with us to a StarCraft 2 tournament we're hosting in South Park?"

Kenny was excited, "You're hosting a tourney? Sweet!"

Wendy, on the other hand, was not. However, she still had a job to finish in getting rid of Mr. Garrison, so ultimately she followed suit in acceptance of the tournament. Perhaps it would help de-infest Stan, as Salzman promised.

"Alright...I'll do it," she muttered to herself as she joined the accompaniment of Kenny and Salzman.

As they left, an annoying narrator infamous for cliffhangers inquired, having waited a good solid 11 pages,

"Will Wendy and Kenny save Stan from infestation? Will Cartman ever find out who his father is-"

A disc scratch could be heard.

"Huh?," the annoying narrator was confused, as he should be.

"No, no, no! That's not your line!," the director bellowed, "No, you're supposed to say, 'Will Terrance and Phillip stop farting?'"

Then Terrence and Phillip showed up.

"Hey, Terrence, I learned something today!," Phillip asked.

"What is it, Phillip?," Terrance asked.

Phillip went into detail about the allegory to the StarCraft series' campaign the chapter had, only to be censored by Terrence's flatulence. Eventually Phillip stopped, and punched Terrence in the face. Then, they both laughed at each other, much to the dismay of the director.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
